jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Insyun Uchiha
Background During his younger years Insyun grew up alongside his two siblings, Mother and Father. His Mother Kikio was proud uchiha women who was extremely gentle and caring. She raised her kids to be respectful and loyal to the causes they believed in. Insyuns father Ichirin was a big and strong Suna jonin. He was tough but fair in the raising of his 3 sons never favoring one over the other and always helping them with anything they struggled with. He believed in the saying “teach a man to fish and he will be fed for life”. Insyuns had two other brothers Jin, and Aamu. Jin was a fairly Extroverted boy who had an affinity for science and trading, He aspired to become a trader and travel the world. Jin always tried to teach Insyun something new everyday, Be it about some interesting science facts or the news of big trade deals happening in other regions. Aamu was your typical older brother, Someone to look up too. He always tried to guide Jin and Insyun towards the right path. Aamu had a green thumb and loved to grow crops. His affinity for husbandry inspired him to pursue the path of a farmer, He plans to give his crops to Jin so he can sell them and travel around the world. Learning taijutsu from his father, Insyun figured out his natural affinity for taijutsu by regularly beating his brothers in 1 on 1 sparring matches and being able to last against his father. As he grew older he was excited to try his hand at Ninjutsu. One day while his father was trying to teach his children their first katon jutsu Insyun had a grave realization, no matter how hard he tried, he could not create fire. His father noticed this and tried his best to help Insyun learn, he even tried teaching him other jutsu styles thinking he didn't have the signature Uchiha fire affinity. After weeks of trying to produce some type of elemental jutsu Insyun and his father upon a dire situation, Insyun could not use elemental jutsu. His father tested to see if Insyun could use other chakra techniques like creating a henge or a clone, Amazingly Insyun could use those techniques. His father decided to teach him taijutsu and kenjutsu to try and help Insyun realize his dream to be a shinobi. Insyun has been practicing his taijutsu and kenjutsu in preparation for the Suna shinobi academy. Academy>Genin: ☀Insyun struggling to attend classes falls behind his academy friends as they promote to genin. After hard work attending classes and training while in the academy Insyun finally passes all his graduation test to finally be promoted to Genin. Now 21 years of age Genin>Chuunin: In a unprecedented wave of deaths in Baron. Insyun is apart of a group promoted to Chuunin to reinforce the ranks. Personality Insyun is a typically friendly person. He values friendship and loyalty heavily. He is fiercely loyal to Suna and is willing to do whatever it takes to secure Sunas future. He is dedicated to his kenjutsu training so he can keep up with his fellow ninjutsu using classmates. He hopes to one day be recognized by Anbu and taken into the organization. Appearance Insyun has the typical dark hair characteristic of all Uchiha. Insyun’s eyes are pools as dark as the void. He wears tan shorts to beat the desert heat and a dark brown tshirt. As an aspiring kenjutsu user Insyun wields a chokuto with a black hilt and sheath. He wears his headband around his forehead. During his off-time Insyun likes to switch to a nice breezy pair of pants and sleeveless shirt of whatever color he owns. Abilities Insyun is an amateur taijutsu and kenjutsu user. Aspiring to master both one day. Category:Suna Characters Category:Uchiha Characters